


the moon looks beautiful from here.

by venicro



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicro/pseuds/venicro
Summary: 2B and 6O share an intimate moment. A collaboration between me, marie, and rowan.





	the moon looks beautiful from here.

6o treaded carefully around the perimeter of the bunker. Ever since the commander was killed by 2b, the slutty, slutty alpha was in charge around here. The other operators were also in hiding, scared of what 2b would do next. She was very demanding, and it would often tire the omegas out to the point of them passing out. But their scent was so enticing to Two Bee, she couldn’t help it when their omega pheromones got to her. She went hog wild. 6o, while finding the alpha very sexy, knew what would happen if she was caught with her. She would be recruited into her pack!   
She was walking to her work station, when she heard faint heels clacking behind her. Frightened, she picked up her pace. I hope that isn’t 2b. She then felt something grasp her shoulder firmly, and she slowly turned her head. It was 2B! She gasped, but it was too late, 2B already could smell her wild…..hormones. “Hello, operator.” 2b whispered into 6o’s ear. 6o’s pussy quivered. “H-hi, 2b….” She said hornily.   
“I can… smell your… desert flower…” 2b said hungrily. She gently pushed her against a wall, hand above 6o’s head. 6o’s knees were getting weak as she imagined all the things 2b could do to her. 2B slowly smelled up 6O’s neck, taking in her scent. She then pressed her soft, peach, organic eating utensils against 6O’s. She was ready to go further, though. 6o, not able to take it anymore, leans in to kiss her violentlyviolently. “Please….fuck me..2b…..” she whispered in between gasps. 2b ordered her to take off her clothes, and 6o quickly obeyed. Irritated by 6o’s slowness, 2b couldn’t wait any longer, and ripped them off herself. She kissed her neck as she ran her hand along 6o’s side and grabbed her ass. 2B gave 6O a hardy android-smack on her soft ass. Thats hot. 6O recoiled quickly, groaning at the sudden stimulus from 2B’s cold android hands on her ass. 2B smacked again. 6o gasped again, and started to fondle thy own titties. She gasped again and again and again and again and again and again as 2b grasped onto her ass. “Girl I’m gonna make your kitty purr.” 2b layed 6o on the floor and began kissing her abdomen. Trailing down to her schweet andrioid pussy. 6o groaned. “2b please don’t make me wait any longer! Eat my pussy, 2B!”  
2B waved her finger like an instagram makeup artist, and cooed. “Uh uh uh, you can’t tell the alpha what to do.” She took out the whip she stole from the original commander, a sign of her dominance, and whipped 6O’s nipple. 6O moaned, grabbing onto her own breast. “Ungh….2b!!!!” 6o moaned out in pleasure. 2b grinned and began to play with 6o’s breasts herself. She grabbed her boobs roughly and began sucking on the NIPPLE. Milk came out. 2b drank hungrily. She finished up and climbed ontop of 6o, sitting on her face. “You have to pleasure me first.” 2B could feel 6O nod under her phat ass. She began lapping at her pussy hungrily, trying to get to 2B’s clit with her tongue under the pressure. 2B stood solid, not even giving in once to the treatment 6O was giving her pussy. 6o kept going, trying not to suffocate at the same time. She could feel 2b riding her face, and it was just making her pussy wetter. “That’s right, keep licking it!” 2b exclaimed. 6o’s tongue punching was finally getting to 2b. She was unable to keep it in. She let out a small moan. That meant 6o could finally get pleasured too! 6o was excited. 2B couldn’t take it anymore, and she let out a harsh push of ejaculation. 2B just squirted. 6O began choking on 2B’s squirt. 6o tried to push 2b off of her face, but 2b was to thick and her thighs stuck to her face. 6o breathed her last breath. At least she went out with a bang.   
2b fell over in exhaustion. “Fuck I am so sorry 6o. Wait, alphas don;t apologize.” She caught her breath and looked up at 6o. She didn’t respond. 2b began shaking her, trying to get her up, but she wouldnt come to.   
“Hey guys whats going on in this thread?” 9s walked into the hallway. When he finally comprehended what he saw, he was horrifyied. There was 6o laying in a puddle of milk, with 2b next to her. 6o was naked and 2b had no skirt on. He was confused.  
2b continued…….


End file.
